mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Leaked
The Secret Leaked is the 2nd episode of the 2nd season of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale Synopsis Mr. Bump decides to tell the people of Dillydale who haven't known that he has a crush on Miss Lucky, but it puzzles everyone because they thought he had a crush on Miss Calamity. Miss Calamity soon finds out about it and leaves, and Mr. Nervous, upon finding out about Miss Calamity's disappearance, decides to set out to search for her. Mr. Mischief must gather everyone in Dillydale up to search for them. Transcript Mr. Greedy still awake at 4:00 am Mr. Greedy: Boy! With that incident still hovering in my head, I can't even sleep. Maybe something to eat will help me forget about it. goes into the kitchen and makes a late supper of 5 Dillydogs 9 Beanburgers and 22 Liverwurst Sandwiches, when he gets a text on his phone, from Mr. Silly reading "Mr. Greedy, I know it is really late/early, but I was wondering, if you had to choose, what do you like better, cupcakes or cake?" He replies "Cake I guess." Mr. Silly replies "Ok then. he finishes his meal, he goes to Mr. Sneeze's house and rings the doorbell. Mr. Sneeze answers. Mr. Sneeze: Mr. Greedy, your up sniffles early. Mr. Greedy: I brought you some soup. Mr. Sneeze: Thanks. By the way, sniffles Jeopardy is on. But it's near the credits of the show. Mr. Greedy: Oh no! runs to it right when the credits end, a parody of the CBS Television Distribution logo is shown saying MLM Television Distribution and a parody of the Sony Pictures Television logo playing reading Mister Pictures Television Mr. Greedy: Aww, I missed it! Mr. Sneeze: No worries, sniffles another episode sniffles is up next. AHH CHOO!!! Mr. Greedy: Bless you. Mr. Sneeze: Thanks. Mr. Greedy: Also, It's not every day I saw 2 logos that seem to come on newer prints of those companies' shows 24 7. Mr. Sneeze: Yeah I have that iss-sniffles-ue too, i've been trying to see a rare logo for this company called M.A.M Communications Company, but it's also been plastered. Mr. Greedy: Speaking of food, you have any more of those microwaveable spaghetti? Mr. Sneeze: Oh yeah it's in the sniffles cupboard. shoots off to the cupboard changes to a meanwhile timecard, then it changes to a scene of Mr. Bump with Miss Lucky walking Mr. Bump: You should have seen me when I was in Wheel of Fortune. I won 3 times. Miss Lucky: Wow that's amazing, Mr. Bump! Mr. Bump: Well, I watch MLM alot. Nosey and Mr. Small come up Mr. Small: Good tidings, Mr. Bump, Miss Lucky! Mr. Bump: Hey Mr. Small. Mr. Nosey: I have a question. Mr. Bump: *as Mr. Happy, Mr. Silly, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Cool, Mr. Adventure, and Mr. Impossible come up* Ok? Ask away. a flashback of the party Mr. Nosey: *offscreen* You were with each other the whole time, you paid for each other's food, and Miss Lucky followed you everywhere! She even went with you to the bathroom, you were also there for a long time too, what happened? changes to the scene before only with Mr. Bump with a very nervous look on his face Mr. Bump: Well, you know how we all said we would be friends? Mr. Nosey: Yes. Mr. Bump: Well, I have a confession to make. Mr. Silly: You're secretly female? Mr. Bump: What?! No! Mr. Adventure: You have a crush on Miss Calamity? Mr. Bump: No...I think it is time I tell you... has a nervous look on their face Mr. Bump: ...That I like Miss Lucky Everyone but her: WHAT!? goes closer to her and then he hugs and kisses her at the same time for a minute as everyone watches in amazement Mr. Nosey: *during it as she starts kissing him too* Holy macaroni! stop and he has a happy look on his face Mr. Cool: sunglasses Dude... Mr. Happy: That...is...WONDERFUL!!!! Mr. Silly: Imagine me like that with Miss Sunshine. Mr. Happy: Don't even think about it pal! changes to Mr. Greedy Mr. Greedy: Well, that was a cool episode, I think i'll watch a movie. goes onto a parody of Netflix called Menflix, and selects Gamma Goo from Planet 9, a parody of the Warner Bros logo is shown with the shield reading MM and the banner reading Mr. Men Pictures, some footage of the movie is also shown changes to the outside of Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine's house Miss Sunshine: *offscreen* So let me get this straight... changes to the interior Miss Sunshine: Mr. Bump revealed he was attached to Miss Lucky and kissed her in front of everybody? Mr. Happy: Yes, that's exactly what happened. Miss Sunshine: Wow, I always pictured Mr. Bump having a crush on Miss Calamity over..... Miss Lucky. Mr. Happy: Anyway, I think it is time for Miss Fun's 2nd party. Miss Sunshine: Okay! changes to the party with everybody dancing, scene cuts to Mr. Rush talking to Miss Calamity Mr. Rush: This party is amazing! Isn't it? Miss Calamity: It is. Speaking of parties where is Mr. Bump? changes Mr. Bump looking at Miss Whoops Mr. Bump: What is with you lately, Miss Whoops? You haven't spoken all day! says nothing and falls down Mr. Bump: Nevermind, I'll go see Miss Lucky. changes to Miss Lucky looking at some paintings when Mr. Bump walks up with 2 sodas Mr. Bump: Hey Miss Lucky, I got you a drink! Miss Lucky: Thanks! drink the drinks and then notice something and then they have tired looks on their faces Miss Lucky: I love Cherry Cola. Mr. Bump: I do too. After this I hope all the "whoops" in Miss Whoops' head vanish. then hugs her as Miss Calamity walks in Miss Lucky: *in her head* Oh no it's Miss Calamity! Miss Calamity: Hi Mr. Bu- gets a shocked look on her face Miss Lucky: *in her head* NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!! Calamity faints slowly wakes up only to have Mr. Mischief, Miss Sunshine, and Miss Lucky looking at her Miss Calamity: Where am i? Mr. Mischief: You found out the truth about Mr. Bump. Miss Calamity: Truth? What truth? Mr. Mischief: Well, you know how you have a crush on him, sorry, but he's taken. Miss Calamity: By who? Miss Sunshine: Well, your gonna be surprised at this, but he's taken by Miss Lucky........ Miss Calamity: Oh O-okay. walks off slowly, a meanwhile time card is shown, then it shows Mr. Mischief sleeping, then he falls down from his bunk bed Mr. Mischief: Ow! Happens every time! walks out of the house and he sees Mr. Nervous shaking and holding his legs with his teeth chattering Mr. Mischief: Um, what's wrong, Mr. Nervous? Mr. Nervous: M-m-m-m-Miss C-c-Calamity.... Sh-sh-she's g-g-gone! Mr. Mischief: Are you surprised?! Miss Calamity was obviously in love with Mr. Bump, but he was taken by Miss Lucky! Mr. Nervous: What are we gonna do?! This is just like what happen a few years ago! Mr. Mischief: Wait...what happen? Mr. Nervous: You weren't there to see it. A few years ago, when Dillydale had very few people, Miss Calamity inexplicably disappeared at some point, and we didn't see her for the whole year! We were definitely all worried, but we still went on with our lives like nothing happened. When she came back, we tried asking where she went, but she wouldn't tell us. We never did find out where she had gone. Mr. Mischief: Creepy. But if she came back last time, then she'll most definitely come back then, right? Mr. Nervous: Oh, I doubt it! Miss Calamity is probably so heartbroken that Mr. Bump chose Miss Lucky over her, that she most likely WON'T come back! We have to search for her! Mr. Mischief: What do you mean "we"? Why do I have to help? I'm not responsible for Calamity disappearing. Nervous stops shaking and becomes angry. Mr. Nervous: Y'know, fine. If you don't want to do it, then I'll do it myself! Mr. Mischief: Whoa, Mr. Nervous. I've never seen you like this before. Mr. Nervous: Mr. Crosspatch once taught me not to be such a pushover. I may be a coward at times, but I know how to do the right thing, unlike you. I'm going to look for Miss Calamity myself! I don't need anyone's help! stomps off. Mr. Mischief: Mr. Nervous? Mr. Nervous, wait! Oh, no. What have I done? Mischeif follows Mr. Nervous into the woods near Dillydale, panting. Mr. Mischief: Mr. Nervous, you can't go out there by yourself! Mr. Nervous: Why? Am I too much of a wuss? Mr. Mischief: It's too dangerous! You could be killed! Mr. Nervous: It's the least I can do for Miss Calamity. disappears into some bushes. Mr. Mischeif rushes through the bushes. Mr. Mischief: Mr. Nervous?! He's gone. Oh, no. back and forth This is bad! This is really, really! bad! I have to tell everyone in Dillydale! goes to tell them. Scene: changes to him telling them Mr. Silly: But what should we do? Tell everyone in Misterland!? Mr. Cool: Um, dude, they don't even know who she is. Mr. Mischief: Guys, this is serious! Miss Calamity is missing, and Mr. Nervous is going to find her and will probably be in big trouble! Ohhh, this is all my fault! If only I was more sensitive! Miss Helpful: Mr. Mischief, don't blame yourself. That's the worst thing you could do in a crisis like this. We'll help you. Mr. Mischief: You will? Miss Sunshine: Of course! Miss Calamity and Mr. Nervous are our friends! Mr. Charming: But we cannot tell Mr. Bump, it'll only make him feel bad. Mr. Mischief: Ok, I'll split you into teams, *points to left* this group will be alpha team, you search for Miss Calamity. *points to right* Gold team here will search for Mr. Nervous. Any questions?...... Mean and Mr. Uppity high five Mr. Uppity: GOLD TEAM RULES!!! Mr. Mischief: Good! Now let's get moving! cheers. Scene: We cut to Miss Calamity walking down a railroad in the middle of the forest. Miss Calamity: To think I was going to profess my love to Mr. Bump when the time was right. Now looks like that will never happen. Calamity hears screaming. Miss Calamity: Huh? Wait a second, is that... Nervous emerges from the woods and runs into Miss Calamity as she exclaims. Miss Calamity: Mr. Nervous, what are you doing here?! Mr. Nervous: Miss Calamity! Oh, thank goodness I found you! I was trying to look for you, but as I was wandering through the woods, I thought I heard a bear, so I got scared and...your hair looks really nice today. Miss Calamity: Wait, you came all the way here by yourself just to look for me? Mr. Nervous: Well, yeah. I really care about you. And I didn't think anyone else would help me. I think we should get off this railroad track. A train might come. Miss Calamity: There are no trains in sight though. Mr. Nervous: Still, better safe than sorry. to them wandering through a forest trail. Mr. Nervous: I better check for trains. looks and sees a C40-9 Mr. Nervous: Aha! Diesel engine, type: C40-9. Miss Calamity: You know a lot about trains? Mr. Nervous: back of head Yeah, I...watch a lot of train programs. Miss Calamity: Maybe we can trainhop it Mr. Nervous: What?! Trainhop?! Bu-but what if we get hurt?! Miss Calamity: Would you rather us stay out in these woods and get eaten by bears? Mr. Nervous: gulps Fine. Hop on Trivia * This episode serves as the sequel to The Bump Wants What The Good Wants.